ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2019
23:51-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:51-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:59-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:48-14 <> 00:11-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:11-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:25-12 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-44 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-38 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:29-46 HEY :3. 00:29-49 Yo 00:30-10 Yea, this chat's been... Inactive XD 00:30-16 Sorry about that 00:30-51 Its fine, lol 00:30-56 So aauhhhhhhh what's goin on 00:31-17 Nothin, really. What about you? 00:31-37 Just listening to music and thinkin bout life 00:31-48 Same tho 00:32-26 Btw.... Starlight Brigade by TWRP effing rocks 00:32-28 check it out 00:32-29 ONLY ONE MORE WEEK TILL SUMMER (ST LEAST, FOR ME) 00:32-34 Ooo, Oki 00:32-38 I don't want summer to come lolllllll 00:32-44 Oof, why? 00:33-04 I'm gonna miss … someone 00:33-05 lol 00:33-21 Oh, okay, lol. 00:33-23 And I won't see her even next year so I'm like really upset about it honestly 00:33-49 Oh. If you don't mind me asking, who are ya talking about? 00:34-02 This girl I like 00:34-24 She's in my Italian class and I only have three days left and I feel like it's going by so fast 00:34-37 Oh... I'm sorry. 00:34-54 Yeah sorry I'm being odd, just had to vent for a second 00:35-04 There's this boy I like, and I feel the Same way, so I totally understand. 00:35-16 Thanks for understanding 00:35-35 And, damn, I have three days left, too. (No problem :3) 00:35-48 It's really screwing me up 00:35-55 Like then I have finals too which I'm stressed about 00:36-45 I mean, besides this one girl who I'm really close friends with, and this boy, I seriously don't care about anyone else at my School. And, wow. I had finals, like, months ago 00:37-04 Really? Lucky 00:37-33 I have a few that I really need to study for lmao 00:37-36 I... Guess. Having finals this late gives ya more chances to prepare, tho 00:37-51 OOF 00:37-56 In what classes? 00:38-14 Italian, Geometry, Graphics, and Astronomy 00:38-35 My Graphics one I have a fair chance of getting like an 80 on, which is good, and the Astro one should be easy 00:38-45 but Geometry is a lot and Italian is stressful. 00:38-57 Italian is the only class I have an A+ because I love it so much 00:39-05 Oh, damn. The only class I was seriously screwed on was math, and everything else was... Eh, mediocre. 00:39-06 But really the only reason I do so well is because of that girl I like 00:39-24 Yeah I failed the math one last year and still passed 00:40-53 Oh, damn. I have no idea if I'm gonna get In to honors math next year, I did get in this year, but I flunked math as well... 00:41-32 Its stressing me out, not knowing which classes ima be in... 00:41-55 Me too 00:43-08 I mean, I did decent in history, but I have a c- in that class, so I'm kinda paranoid about my future class in there 00:43-39 Like I said the only class I care about is italian 00:43-46 And next year I found out I'm gonna have the bad teacher 00:43-52 There's two at my school 00:44-03 One is an angel from heaven and the other is a dumb loser 00:44-13 Oh, damn. 00:44-28 I have the angel as a teacher this year and I love her, but I found out she doesn't teach Italian IV next year, and I'm pissed 00:44-38 Last year I had the dumb loser and it was terrible 00:44-50 I've always liked Italian, and every year except last year I had a great teacher 00:45-10 I always have an A+ in that class, but last year I had a B (which is saying something because that's me not caring in that class.) 00:45-23 I got a mixed bag of teachers this year... I loved my science and language arts teacher, but hated my math and gym teachers 00:45-25 And oof 00:45-52 What's the worst grade ya have? 00:46-06 All of them except Italian I guess? 00:46-06 00:46-16 Currently I have all B+'s and one A+ 00:47-09 Oof. My worst grade is an F, lol. Everything else is either C-, B's, and A's. 00:47-22 Damn lol 00:47-29 Yea, XD. 00:47-50 This year I only had 4 classes a semester which makes it easy 00:48-09 I'm seriously gonna miss my theatrics teacher, he was awesome. (And, damn, I had six classes every semester) 00:48-22 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-25 Last semester I had English, Gym, Chemistry, and History and now I have Art, Geometry, Astronomy, and Italian 00:48-33 I'm gonna miss my Italian teacher so much 00:48-42 Oof, I'm sorry.. 00:48-52 Yeah she really makes the class amazing 00:49-12 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:49-14 Yea. It's always the teachers the make or break the class. 00:49-18 UGH like I'm literally so not looking forward to having the loser as a teacher 00:49-25 He literally played quidditch in college... ugh 00:49-32 I'm sorry... 00:49-48 Is the girl you like in that class? 00:49-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:49-53 yea 00:49-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:50-00 not next year 00:50-03 unfortunately 00:50-36 Oh... Is she in any of your classes next year? 00:50-41 Nope 00:51-04 It's really unfortunate 00:51-09 Aww... I'm really sorry. 00:51-35 Get her phone number, and make up a stupid excuse why 00:51-36 Yeah it's kinda all I've been thinking about lately 00:51-54 I came on here to maybe get my mind off her but this wiki has been kind of daft lately if I'm being honest 00:52-26 Aww... I really hope things get better. 00:52-31 Thanks 00:53-31 Tell her that you and the whole Italian class is planning an end of the year party, and your getting everyones phone number to send out memos 00:54-03 Hah idk if that would work XD 00:54-27 Heh... 00:55-08 OOOH! I KNOW! HIDE HER PHONE, OFFER TO CALL IT, AND BAM, YOU HAVE HER CELLPHONE NUMBER 00:55-29 THAT'S HOW I GOT MY CRUSHES PHONE NUMBER XD 00:55-51 XD 00:56-03 Ultimate plan 00:56-11 Hi G im alive 00:56-20 XD 00:56-41 THE ULTIMATE WEAPON- HIDE HER PHONE 00:56-51 Yesterday I asked my teacher if he knew how to floss (The dance) 00:56-58 AAAAAAND 00:57-06 Hi Tw 00:57-09 He said "Um, of couse I do, its part of dental hygiene." 00:57-11 YOU'RE DOING A KIND ACT FOE HER XD 00:57-20 OMG @TW38 00:57-21 XD 00:57-24 I just walked away XD 00:57-38 BEAUTIFUL 00:57-50 Later that day, there was this one kid teaching the SAME TEACHER how to floss XD 00:57-54 XD 00:58-00 He was doing it terribly but he was doin it XD' 00:58-03 Omg XD 01:00-09 st a cookie boi 01:00-13 CHAT WHY 01:00-19 @G, and hey, maybe you'll find another nice girl. In math, I say next to this one boy, who I just had my eyes set on for the longest time, then, well, he kinda turned oit to be a jerk TW38, THATS WHERE I GOT MY INSPIRATION FOR SAM), and, well, I found another boy who I... Just was less I'd a jerk. Maybe the girl you like isn't like what you think she is. 01:01-07 idk 01:01-14 there isn't anyone like this girl 01:01-47 It's just hard to think about not being in class with her anymore 01:02-13 I understand... 01:02-50 Just, if its the last day, and you won't see her again, ask if you can get her phone number. You have nothing to lose. 01:03-01 Yeah you might be right 01:03-48 What's she gonna say, "Eww, no?!" If she's half the girl you like, then she would say yes 01:04-04 Yeah true 01:05-19 Yknow, what? Just ask her on Monday. 01:05-41 Idk I'm like mad shy irl lmao 01:06-29 Same... I litteraly have social anxiety... But, I mean, you have three days left, this may be a good way to bond with her... 01:06-42 Maybe 01:09-58 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:09-58 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:13-06 Meep 01:13-13 Pic 01:13-15 Oof 01:13-44 wertyuh 01:16-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:33-39 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-18 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:37-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:38-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:41-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:42-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:42-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:43-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:44-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:44-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:46-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:46-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:48-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:35-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:35-22 Hewwo there 21:35-36 MEEP MEEP 21:35-44 U IGUVOEJBIOVFE HUOEWDV JVEF UREVBOHVAEBHOUREBHUOERABOUUVREBUHOAEBERVAEABRHEARGBEVAROBERGAHBUOREGUOBGERAB 21:36-06 Geez XD 21:36-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:36-28 What color is nightmare moon's hair? I wasn't sure, lol 21:36-33 Black 21:36-36 Oh oof 21:36-52 Ty XD, I'll put that in the picture 21:36-55 XD 21:37-10 Should I gacha a Lai moment XD 21:37-12 RP? 21:37-15 YES 21:37-17 YES 21:37-18 PLS 21:37-19 Yeah sure XD 21:37-19 DO 21:37-21 IT 21:37-23 DO 21:37-23 THE 21:37-26 GACHA 21:37-27 THAT 21:37-30 WPUKD 21:37-31 BE 21:37-34 ADORABLE 21:37-39 ILL DRAW IT :3 21:37-41 XD 21:37-48 XD 21:51-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:51-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:51-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:51-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:52-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:52-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:32-02 WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME CHATTTTTTT 22:33-39 Meep meep owo 22:50-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-32 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:50-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-23 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 22:51-27 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-28 HOI 22:54-13 HEY THERE. 22:55-45 GP, DID YOU KNOW YOU CAN EDIT YOUR POSTS? 22:56-14 I'M JUST WONDERING BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO LEAVE OBVIOUS ERRORS IN YOUR POSTS. 22:58-00 Oof 22:58-27 I usually write them on my phone, I do, admittedly, not revise them. 22:58-32 I should, tho XD 22:58-48 OOF. XD 22:58-58 Oofie 22:59-26 (Banana) 23:00-49 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-EUKRZIyJ_PJZhFC3Ed69d5FKuLsPC4tTDELqQNSHnQ/edit I HAVE A ROLE IN THIS. 23:03-08 SOLID, TELL TW38 THAT SARAH'S NOT ROASTING KAI XD 23:03-15 SJE DOESN'T BELIVE MEH 23:03-43 XD 23:04-05 SARAH IS NOT ROASTING KAI, TW38. 23:04-13 NUH XD 23:04-14 THANK YOU XD 23:04-32 XD 23:09-05 I HIT THINGS WITH A PLASTIC SWORD IN THAT GOOGLE DOCS STORY. 23:09-34 XD 23:10-02 TW38, YOU KNOW A RP IS GOIN ON, RIGHT?! XD 23:10-39 I THINK TUT AND LUNA PHASE IN AND OUT OF REALITY. 23:11-02 XD 23:13-20 Also, tw38, https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2019-04-12-16-22-28.jpg is how Sarah looks in the current scene, not https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2019-04-12-16-32-14.jpg 23:17-53 MEEP 23:18-09 IM WATCHIN ANOTHER MOVIE XD 23:18-16 BOI XD 23:18-22 A WRINKLE IN TIME 23:19-40 Eh... don't love that movie. The visuals are great, tho XD 23:19-56 The beginning startled me ;-; 23:20-09 SAME THO XD 23:20-28 HEY, SOLID! 23:20-29 I was like "Okay, this is normal- HOLY HECK DISNEY WHY?!" 23:21-25 Wanna join a rp where Luna finds out that she's related to an essential op demon, and joins her, abandoning the ninja? It's lots of fun XD 23:21-45 XD 23:22-15 The best part? It's Canon in our universe! 23:22-17 XD XD 23:22-30 Solids just like, "Excuse me, wut" 23:22-47 MEEP 23:23-25 (Jeapordy music plays) 23:23-30 DAMMIT, SOLID 23:23-36 DON'T LEAVE 23:23-41 HHHHHHHHH XD 23:24-22 SOLIIIIIIIDDDDD 23:26-36 I'M BACK. I WAS EATING A CHICKEN SANDWICH. 23:26-48 SURE, I'LL JOIN THAT. 23:26-54 Oh no XD 23:27-35 Oof 23:27-37 Brb 23:29-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:29-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:29-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:29-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:30-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:30-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:31-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:31-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:53-17 HOI 22:54-02 HEY THERE. 22:55-34 GP, DID YOU KNOW YOU CAN EDIT YOUR POSTS? 22:56-02 I'M JUST WONDERING BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO LEAVE OBVIOUS ERRORS IN YOUR POSTS. 22:57-48 Oof 22:58-16 I usually write them on my phone, I do, admittedly, not revise them. 22:58-20 I should, tho XD 22:58-37 OOF. XD 22:58-46 Oofie 22:59-15 (Banana) 23:00-38 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-EUKRZIyJ_PJZhFC3Ed69d5FKuLsPC4tTDELqQNSHnQ/edit I HAVE A ROLE IN THIS. 23:02-57 SOLID, TELL TW38 THAT SARAH'S NOT ROASTING KAI XD 23:03-08 SJE DOESN'T BELIVE MEH 23:03-31 XD 23:03-54 SARAH IS NOT ROASTING KAI, TW38. 23:04-01 NUH XD 23:04-02 THANK YOU XD 23:04-21 XD 23:08-53 I HIT THINGS WITH A PLASTIC SWORD IN THAT GOOGLE DOCS STORY. 23:09-22 XD 23:09-50 TW38, YOU KNOW A RP IS GOIN ON, RIGHT?! XD 23:10-28 I THINK TUT AND LUNA PHASE IN AND OUT OF REALITY. 23:10-50 XD 23:13-08 Also, tw38, https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2019-04-12-16-22-28.jpg is how Sarah looks in the current scene, not https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2019-04-12-16-32-14.jpg 23:17-41 MEEP 23:17-58 IM WATCHIN ANOTHER MOVIE XD 23:18-05 BOI XD 23:18-11 A WRINKLE IN TIME 23:19-28 Eh... don't love that movie. The visuals are great, tho XD 23:19-45 The beginning startled me ;-; 23:19-58 SAME THO XD 23:20-17 HEY, SOLID! 23:20-17 I was like "Okay, this is normal- HOLY HECK DISNEY WHY?!" 23:21-13 Wanna join a rp where Luna finds out that she's related to an essential op demon, and joins her, abandoning the ninja? It's lots of fun XD 23:21-34 XD 23:22-03 The best part? It's Canon in our universe! 23:22-06 XD XD 23:22-19 Solids just like, "Excuse me, wut" 23:22-35 MEEP 23:23-13 (Jeapordy music plays) 23:23-19 DAMMIT, SOLID 23:23-25 DON'T LEAVE 23:23-29 HHHHHHHHH XD 23:24-10 SOLIIIIIIIDDDDD 23:26-25 I'M BACK. I WAS EATING A CHICKEN SANDWICH. 23:26-35 SURE, I'LL JOIN THAT. 23:26-42 Oh no XD 23:27-24 Oof 23:27-25 Brb 23:28-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:28-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:29-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:29-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:30-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:30-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:31-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:31-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:31-44 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:31-45 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:33-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:33-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:33-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:33-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:35-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:35-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:36-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:36-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:37-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:37-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:39-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:40-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:40-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:41-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:41-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:42-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:42-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:43-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:44-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:44-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~